


Music your way to my heart.

by Morganatique9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Music, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganatique9/pseuds/Morganatique9
Summary: In a world where you can hear your soulmate listening to music once you turn sixteen years old until you meet them, let’s focus on four times Fred and Hermione heard each other’s songs and one time they were actually in the same room.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Music your way to my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea I've had after seeing a few Tik Toks using that soulmates through music idea, and I just really wanted to try it with Fred and Hermione.
> 
> I hope you'll like this one-shot! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :) Enjoy your reading!
> 
> (I feel like I should point it out, English isn't my native language, so I apologize in advance if there are some grammatical or syntax mistakes. Don't hesitate to let me know so that I can correct them!)

***

A few days after Fred Weasley turned sixteen years old, he heard his soulmate’s music in his head, as if he was actually with the person. When people said you could hear whatever your soulmate was listening to, he did not believe it would actually go like this.

“Huh.” Fred let out, frowning surprisingly.

“Had a breakthrough, brother?” George asked him curiously.

The twins were lying down on the grass outside of the castle, enjoying one of the rare sunny days Hogwarts was occasionally able to provide them. They were surrounded by their friends Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan.

“Not really, no.” Fred answered truthfully. “I mean, possibly, yes. I think my soulmate’s listening to music right now.”

“Merlin’s pants!” George exclaimed, sitting up to stare at his twin brother. “You can hear music playing in your head right now?”

“Most definitely.” Fred nodded. “It’s quite weird, it feels like the song’s in my head, but at the same time, I have the impression it’s playing from a distance and I can hear it, only it’s blurred.”

“Fascinating!” George exclaimed. “What song is it?”

“I’m not sure… If I’d have to make a wild assumption, I would say it’s probably from a Muggle singer.”

“Brilliant! So you believe your soulmate is a Muggle, then?”

“Perhaps, I don’t know.” Fred shrugged, staring into the distance.

“What weird business is going on with you two right now?” Angelina enquired, visibly curious.

“Fred’s soulmate is having a concert up there.” George exclaimed while knocking lightly on Fred’s forehead.

“Oooh what are they listening to?” Angelina asked, even more curious.

“I don’t know, I think it’s a Muggle song.” Fred answered truthfully, a bit deafened by the music playing in his head.

“Well, can’t you just gather it from the lyrics?” Angelina suggested, as if it was obvious.

“Right. You can be clever sometimes, Angie.” Fred taunted her.

Angelina nudged him in the arm, which made both Fred and George chuckle. Afterwards, Fred tried to focus on the song playing in his head and repeated the lyrics he could understand out loud.

“And so I wake in the morning, and I step outside…” Fred hummed. “I take a deep breath, I get real high…”

“ _What’s Up_ by 4 Non Blondes.”

The group of friends all stared at Alicia after she plainly said that, apparently surprised. She lifted her eyes up from the book she was currently reading and smirked at them.

“What? We were on a vacation in the Muggle Ireland last summer, I’ve heard a few of their songs.” Alicia explained.

“So it must definitely be a Muggle, then.” George thought out loud.

“Or a Half-Blood.” Alicia contradicted, raising an eyebrow.

“It can also be a Pureblood who happens to listen to Muggle music.” Angelina shrugged.

“Now now, ladies and gentlemen,” Fred chimed in with a pretend solemn tone, “I appreciate your concerns regarding my soulmate’s identity but shall we talk about something else instead?”

“You’re not a tiny bit curious to find out who your soulmate is?” Angelina asked him, surprised.

“Well, of course I’m a little bit curious about that but I’m not sure this is something we should all brainstorm about together. It’s _my_ soulmate, after all, isn’t it?”

“Aww would you look at our Forge, already jealous, doesn’t want to share his soulmate with the rest of us.” George teased him.

“Shut up Gred, at least, I have a soulmate myself.”

George took his wand off and casted a little harmless spell to retaliate at his twin’s joke. The rest of the group laughed heartily after that, eventually followed by Fred.

“Bloody hell, does this song ever end?” Fred then complained. “It’s getting kind of annoying now.”

“I’m guessing you’ll have plenty of other occasions to get back at your soulmate Fred, don’t worry about that.” Angelina pointed out softly.

At that thought, Fred felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, slowly but surely.

“Uh oh, what terrible idea have you planted inside that malicious head of his, Angie?” Alicia murmured funnily.

***

It was not long after Hermione’s sixteenth birthday until she heard her first soulmate’s song in her head. In that moment, she was actually in the library, trying to study thoroughly for her next potions’ exam. She was deeply focused on the page she was reading from a book she had just borrowed, scribbling on her parchment with her favorite quill. All of a sudden, the music popped into her head, loud and startling. Hermione was so surprised she accidentally scratched her parchment, making her groan of frustration.

“What is it, Hermione?”

Hermione lifted her head up to face Parvati Patil, whom she was studying with. They were both sitting at the same table, their books spread out on it. Her friend was looking at her with concern. Hermione pursed her lips and huffed angrily.

“Nothing, sorry.” Hermione sighed. “I just… _heard_ something.”

“What did you hear?” Parvati asked, intrigued.

Hermione could not help but roll her eyes a little as she tapped a finger against her forehead. The innuendo was clear enough to make Parvati gasp quietly.

“Merlin’s beard, is it your soulmate?” Parvati asked excitingly.

“I believe so.” Hermione answered before sighing again. “I must say, whoever that is, they have not chosen the best time to manifest themselves.”

“What song can you hear? It’s terrific, I actually haven’t heard my soulmate yet, you’re so luck –“

“Please, Parvati, don’t go around telling the whole castle about it.” Hermione interrupted her right away.

“Of course not, who do you think I am?”

Hermione scoffed a little, as if Parvati thought Hermione was not aware her friend would go straight to her best friend Lavender Brown to tell her about it. The song then became a little louder in Hermione’s head and she tried to cover up her ears to make it go away, but of course, it did not work.

“So what song is it?” Parvati asked again.

“I’m not sure you would know it.” Hermione truthfully said. “It’s _Roxanne_ by the British band The Police.”

“Oh. I actually don’t know this one, you’re right.” Parvati pouted, visibly disappointed. “Is it a song you fancy?”

“Not really, if I’m being completely honest.” Hermione said. “The song tells the story of a lady prostitute who meets a man and he falls in love with her, so he tells her she does not have to put up with this anymore, to sum it up.”

“That actually sounds like a promising song.” Parvati commented.

“Well, actually, the way I see it, he is trying to control her and to decide for her what she can do with her body.” Hermione contradicted. “He is basically saying he would be jealous if she was to be with another man. I don’t believe this is very romantic.”

“Do you think your soulmate is trying to tell you something?” Parvati asked, even more fascinated.

Hermione gasped out of shock when she understood what Parvati meant, which resulted in Madam Pince shushing them from a distance. Hermione’s cheeks blushed a little because of the unwanted attention they drew to themselves and discreetly cleared her throat before answering Parvati’s question.

“I certainly hope not.” Hermione whispered, starting to write on her parchment again. “I’m not sure what that kind of message would really mean but it probably would not be very optimistic.”

“Or perhaps they are just having a freaky-freaky time with a girl and they are listening to this song while –“

“By hinkypunk!” Hermione exclaimed, calming down after catching Madam Pince’s stink eye. “Parvati, I don’t want to know about that.”

“Sorry.” Parvati winced. “I simply think it is funny to imagine what your soulmate can be doing when they’re listening to a song you can actually hear in your head. Can you believe how brilliant this actually is?”

“Unfortunately, I can. And it’s currently deterring me from studying.”

Parvati understood what Hermione meant and immediately stopped talking, apparently getting that there was nothing she could say to lighten Hermione’s mood. Therefore, the two Gryffindors were back to studying, Hermione trying to ignore as hard as she could Sting’s voice screaming “you don’t have to put on the red light” in her head.

***

Fred was home with his other siblings for the Christmas holidays at the Burrow. As he was cooking a pumpkin pie with his little sister, Ginny, he flinched out of nowhere when a song popped into his head without any sort of warning.

“Bloody hell, not that again!” Fred complained out loud.

“What’s wrong, Freddie?” Ginny asked, frowning in front of his reaction.

“Another soulmate’s bollocks, you wouldn’t understand, little sis.” Fred teased her.

“Language!” Molly shouted from the living-room.

“Why, she must really have ears everywhere, doesn’t she?” Fred whispered to Ginny.

“What song is it, this time?” Ginny asked Fred, ignoring his remark on their mother.

“ _Magic Works_ by the Weird Sisters. Again. For probably the millionth time this week.” Fred sighed.

“Yikes, that’s rough.” Ginny grimaced. “Your soulmate must probably be going through a heartbreak.”

“Well, if she could do that silently, that would be lovely.” Fred ironically commented.

“She? You’re sure she’s a girl now?” Ginny teased him.

“Oh, with _that_ song on repeat in my head? I would bet my life on it.”

“You sexist twat!” Ginny railed.

“Language!” Molly yelled again.

***

That Saturday afternoon, Hermione was in the Great Hall, reading a book to the sound of the rain and the thunder from outside. Wrapped up in a warm sweater Molly had knitted for her last Christmas, she turned a page of her book, her head buried in her left hand. All of a sudden, a song resonated in her head, making her flinch. She noticed a few over students sitting at the Slytherin table looking at her and laughing mockingly. She decided to ignore them and looked back down on her book.

“I suppose I will never get properly used to it.” Hermione whispered to herself.

She decided to stop reading for a minute and actually listen to the song, for once. After all, if they were connected to their soulmates through music, why not benefitting from it?

Hermione’s lips turned into a smile when she recognized the song. Her soulmate was currently listening to _Wonderwall_ , by the band Oasis. Hermione wondered for what occasion. Were they studying too? Were they listening to music before going to sleep? Were they just lying under a tree, admiring the changing colors of the sky and letting their thoughts wander – perhaps back to her?

Hermione shook her head to chase the thought away and patiently waited for the song to be over to start reading again.

***

Hermione was spending her spring holidays at The Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry. Since it was mid-April, Molly and Arthur had insisted on celebrating the twins’ birthday that very night. As Hermione was washing her teeth in the bathroom, she almost spit her toothpaste in the sink when a song suddenly burst in her ears.

“This truly happens at the appropriate moments, doesn’t it?” Hermione mumbled to herself, washing her mouth.

Even though it could be annoying most of the time, Hermione started getting used to it more and more. She now flinched a little less when she suddenly had a song echoing in her head. However, this time, she felt disconcerted for a minute because she could tell something was different. This time, she could hear it both in her head… and from a distance. As if the song was being played in the house.

Hermione stiffened and slowly turned around to make sure she was not hallucinating. As she started walking towards the hallway connecting all the bedrooms upstairs, the song was slowly fading in her head to actually resonate all around her. She was now certain of it – someone in the house was listening to the song in her head. Her _soulmate_ was in The Burrow.

Hermione’s breathing became heavier. Her heart started beating faster and louder in her chest. From the research she had already made, some people never got the chance to meet their soulmate, or they would meet them very late in their life. Was Hermione one of the lucky ones, then? Would she finally be able to stop hearing the music in her head?

At that thought, she felt both relieved and terrified. Relieved because this burden would be lifted off her shoulders. Terrified because she was afraid to find out who in this house could possibly be her soulmate. If it was either Ron or Harry, she was not sure she would handle it very well.

Hermione walked stealthily in the corridor, following the sound of the music. She recognized the guitar chords of the song _Purple Rain_ by the singer Prince. She realized how nervous she was as the music was getting louder and louder in her ears.

Her steps were led to the twins’ bedroom. Hermione felt like her lungs had been deprived from air. Perhaps it was just a prank her brain was playing on her? Perhaps she thought she was no longer hearing the song in her head when she was actually still hearing it there? However, it all felt too real to be just a figment of her imagination.

Swallowing hardly, Hermione shyly knocked on the twins’ bedroom door, waiting for someone to let her in. A few seconds later, she heard muffled steps behind that door and suddenly, she was facing one of the twins, who was looking inquisitively at her, an eyebrow raised.

“What can I do for you, Miss Granger?” The twin joked.

“Are you George or Fred?” Hermione bluntly asked him.

“I’m a little offended you still can’t tell us apart, Granger. After all these years…”

“Please, this is a serious matter. George or Fred?”

He probably noticed the despair in Hermione’s voice because the twin’s amused smirk instantly faded away as he was looking intensely at her. He cleared his throat, slowly licked his lower lip and ran a hand through his messy hair before speaking.

“I’m Fred.” He then answered.

Hermione exhaled sharply at that revelation and could no longer hold Fred’s gaze. She lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling a knot forming in her stomach.

“Is something wrong, Hermione?” Fred asked her in a concerned voice. “You’re starting to scare me a little, I have to say.”

“I, hmm… I don’t really know how to tell you this, actually.” Hermione stammered, at a loss for words.

“Oh hold on for a bit, how rude of me, let me turn down the music a notch.” Fred suddenly said before rushing towards his CD player.

When he turned the music off, an oppressive silence settled around them and Hermione actually felt like she was suffocating in that silence. When Fred came back in front of her, he was smiling again.

“Do you know that song?” Fred asked her. “It’s _Purple_ –“

“ – _Rain_ , by Prince.” Hermione finished his sentence. “I know.”

“Of course you do.” Fred smiled. “Funny story is, I’ve actually started listening to Muggle songs after my soulmate made me go through so many of them. Subconsciously, of course.”

“Fred, it is probably going to sound a bit weird, but I’m going to head back the other way and if you could please play a different song in one little minute, that would be lovely.” Hermione asked him.

Hermione did not leave him any time to ask her why, when she saw him frown and opening his mouth to talk, she put a hand in front of his face and shook her head from left to right.

“Don’t ask.” She firmly told him. “Please.”

Fred sounded confused but he complied to Hermione’s request, regardless. When he nodded to approve, she nodded back and turned around to walk as far as she could from him. Precisely a minute later, as she was standing in the kitchen downstairs, Hermione heard _Heart of Glass_ by Blondie in her head. She immediately rushed back upstairs, making Ron and Harry, who were sitting on the couch, looking curiously at her. The more she was getting physically close to Fred, the more the music faded in her head to be heard only by her ears. When she was back in front of Fred, panting from the running up the stairs, Hermione could tell he was as confused as ever.

“Would you please share with me what’s this little experiment is about, Hermione?” Fred asked her after turning the music off.

“You were listening to _Heart of Glass_. Just now.” Hermione just told him, breathing heavily.

“Yes, I was, you’ve just heard it.” Fred pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

“I did. From downstairs.” Hermione specified. “I was far from you, the volume of the music was low, yet, I heard it regardless.”

“I don’t underst…”

Fred interrupted himself when he connected the dots in his head. His eyes widened as the realization of the “little experiment” Hermione was doing was getting clearer.

“Let’s try something different now.” Hermione suggested to ease him. “This time, you’re going downstairs, as far as possible, I’m going to play a random music at a low volume for only a few seconds, and when you come back, you’ll tell me what it is, alright?”

Fred automatically nodded, visibly shaken by the meaning of all this. When Hermione was sure Fred was out of sight, downstairs, she played a song by a wizarding band she was sure Fred would know, only for a few seconds, like she said, before turning it off. Fred quickly came back, livid.

“Well?” Hermione asked him to encourage him.

“ _This is the Night_ , by the Weird Sisters.” Fred answered.

Hermione was out of air again and suddenly, as she was facing Fred, as breathless as she was, it was like the world around them no longer existed. It was like only the two of them mattered in this instant. They could no longer deny it. They had to acknowledge it.

“You’re my soulmate.” Hermione blurted out, trembling a little.

“You’re my soulmate.” Fred reiterated, buzzed.

Hermione exhaled sharply. Fred nervously scraped the back of his neck as Hermione was trying to think things through as fast as she could.

“Well… Now what?” She asked him.

***

A few weeks later, Fred was walking around the shop he owned with George, his arms crossed behind his back. It was a quiet afternoon and he was starting to get rather bored. Therefore, he decided to put some music on.

A few seconds later, when George came back from the storage room, he heard a loud music echoing in the shop and he grunted.

“Fred, what nonsense is this now?” George yelled at his twin from the distance.

“Some music to light up our spirits, don’t you like it?” Fred taunted him from afar.

“I’m not sure, brother.” George grunted as he now stood next to Fred. “I’ve been hearing that Muggle song quite a lot recently, it’s getting quite redundant, if you ask me.”

“It’s a private joke between my soulmate and me, of course you wouldn’t get it.” Fred teased him.

“I bloody know, Hermione keeps humming it when I see her too! You two are really annoying together, you know that, brother?”


End file.
